Normally, such assemblies are assembled by providing e.g. the coil, which has an electrical conductor which has to be contacted from the outside of the housing of the assembly in a manner where separate electrical conductors are provided for providing this electrical connection and which have to be connected to the coil. This operation is highly labour intensive, and the present invention relates to a manner of making this operation easier.